


cupcake pickup lines / muke clemmings

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feminine Luke, Implied Relationships, M/M, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put down that cupcake, baby, you're already sweet enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupcake pickup lines / muke clemmings

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written and put up anything online in a few months so i'm a little rusty, but feedback would be nice :(

It was mid-day, maybe one in the afternoon when Luke, only clad in one of his boyfriend's baggy sweaters, plain white briefs and a pair of gray thigh highs, tugged himself onto the counter of the kitchen in him and Michael's shared apartment, a red velvet cupcake held in his hand. A happy hum sounded when he brought the cupcake to his lips, taking a bite of it, a bit of the eggshell colored icing collecting at the tip of his adorned nose, causing him to giggle quietly. His attention being pulled away from the cupcake when he heard a gruff, sleepy voice speak up, “Put that cupcake down, baby, you're already sweet enough.” It was Michael, of course, his boyfriend of two years. The words caused the blood to rise to Luke's cheeks, causing them to turn a beautiful pink color that complimented his pale skin and scattered freckles so perfectly. “Pick-up lines? Really? You've got me already, you don't have to reach anymore.” Luke murmured, the bashfulness evident, a fond smile on his lips, causing Michael to smile sleepily. The older male, only clad in a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely off of his soft hips, made his way over to the younger male who was still sat on the counter, Michael's hands placing softly on Luke's exposed thighs, his body leaning into the space between Luke's legs. Michael's lips puckering out and pressing to the younger male's icing covered nose, a smile lifting at his own lips as his tongue dragged over them. “Gotta keep our love life alive. Plus, I like seeing how bashful you get when I say things like that.” his voice was soft and quiet, nudging the tip of his nose into the bridge of the other male's. Without warning, Luke brought the cupcake up in between their faces as if he was telling Michael to take a bite before pressing it into the older male's face gently, the batter and icing spreading along Michael's face, the sight earning a giggle from Luke. “Now, who's sweet?” he whispered as Michael's jaw dropped in shock, another giggle spilling from Luke's lips as he quickly jumped off of the counter and jogged off into the other direction out of the kitchen. “Oh, you're so gonna get it!”


End file.
